


Changing

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [42]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf!Blaine, Glee AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing!Verse Drabble: Blaine visits the audiologist with Kurt for the first time in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing

I HAVEN’T BEEN HERE SINCE I WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL, Blaine signs as they sit in the audiologist’s office, waiting for their turn. It’s his first time in this office, but every audiologist office is the same to Blaine and he’s spent most of his childhood in and out of appointments while his parents lived in denial. 

NOBODY IS MAKING YOU COME, NOW. WE CAN GO BACK HOME, Kurt assures him. 

It’s a tempting offer, but he can’t accept. Not when he’s recently talked to Mei’s teacher and her school is requesting a copy of her audiogram. Li will need one come fall as well, since she’s starting preschool. 

NO. THE GIRLS NEED NEW AUDIOGRAMS, I HAVE TO SET A GOOD EXAMPLE, he explains, more to reassure himself that he’s doing the right thing than anything else. 

He can’t sit still he’s so nervous. Kurt reaches out to still his shaking legs. 

IT’S GOING TO BE OKAY, he signs. 

HE’S GOING TO TALK TO ME ABOUT GETTING AN IMPLANT. YOU KNOW THE TECHNOLOGY IS AVAILABLE NOW THAT I’D BE ELIGIBLE, Blaine signs. 

They haven’t talked about it before. Blaine knows Kurt’s heard the news though. In the last year or so there’s been a breakthrough in implant technology which has opened it up to pretty much anyone with a hearing loss. Blaine no longer has the excuse that he doesn’t qualify for why he doesn’t have an implant. Still, Kurt’s never asked him to get one and he knows Kurt never will. 

AND YOU CAN TELL HIM NO, Kurt reassures him. 

YEAH, he signs, but doesn’t elaborate further. He still hasn’t told Kurt the real reason he’s here today. 

He wants to get fitted for new hearing aids. He hasn’t had a pair since high school and Kurt’s only seen him wear his aids one time, at a party when they first started dating. 

UNLESS YOU WANTED ONE… IS THAT WHY YOU’RE NERVOUS? Kurt asks. 

NO. NO, I DON’T WANT AN IMPLANT, he signs, and it’s true. He never has and he never will. He’s not ashamed of being deaf and he certainly wouldn’t change it. 

WHAT’S WRONG THEN? 

I’M THINKING ABOUT WEARING AIDS AGAIN, he confesses, holding his breath for Kurt’s reaction. 

YOU HATED YOUR OLD PAIR, Kurt signs, skeptical. 

It’s not that he thought Kurt would tell him it was a horrible idea, it’s just that Blaine knows he’s going to have to explain himself and Kurt won’t like his reasoning. 

THEY DIDN’T FIT BEFORE. AND I DIDN’T HAVE KIDS BEFORE, he signs quickly, as if that will stop Kurt from understanding. It doesn’t. 

YOU DON’T HAVE TO WEAR HEARING AIDS TO BE A GOOD FATHER, Kurt’s eyes are blazing, like they usually do whenever he gets defensive of Blaine or the girls. DID SOMEBODY TELL YOU THAT YOU NEEDED THEM? 

NO, NO, he assures him. THIS WAS MY IDEA. 

Kurt’s doubtful, but he let’s him continue. 

I JUST KEEP THINKING ABOUT HOW MUCH EASIER IT WOULD BE. WITH THE THREE GIRLS, SOMETIMES I GET DISTRACTED WHEN WE ARE OUT ON THE STREET… WHAT IF I DON’T HEAR SOMETHING LIKE A SIREN COMING AND THE GIRLS GET HURT? Blaine explains. 

He’s never confessed this to Kurt before. He’s never talked about how having kids has made him more aware of the constant challenges that being deaf in a hearing world can bring. He would never forgive himself if something happened to the girls simply because he couldn’t hear something… 

YOU’VE REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT THIS, Kurt asks. 

YEAH. 

WELL LET’S SEE WHAT THE AUDIOLOGIST SAYS, Kurt signs, and that’s that. He doesn’t ask any more questions, which Blaine is thankful for. He’s still not entirely sure about how he feels about getting aids again. He’s sure that they are important and would put him more at ease when they are out in public, but what message does wearing them send to the girls? Will they think that they suddenly have to get aids because their daddy has them? He’s not sure. 

I’M SCARED, he confesses. 

I’LL HOLD YOUR HAND, Kurt smiles at him. THEN I’LL KISS IT BETTER AFTERWARDS, he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Blaine’s mind instantly goes to the empty bedroom at home and the few hours they’ll have while Uncle Sebastian has taken the girls to to Children’s museum. 

He can face anything so long as he’s got Kurt at his side.


End file.
